Honest Game Trailers: Super Mario Maker 2
by ProfessorWaluigi
Summary: A fan-made Honest Game Trailer for Super Mario Maker 2. Honest Game Trailers is owned by Fandom Games, Super Mario is owned by Nintendo.


**Honest Game Trailers: Super Mario Maker 2**

From the company that shot themselves in the foot by making a level builder ten times more fun than the levels they've been rehashing for the past ten years comes a sequel after Nintendo showed the pinnacle of laziness by porting the Wii U Mario to the Switch even though all the games are basically the same anyways!

**Super Mario Maker 2!**

If you thought the original Mario Maker was complicated, do we have some bad news for you! Because this game has even. more. things! Try and build a coherent level without a stylus as you choose between the four games you could pick from in Mario Maker 1 and the style from Mario 3D World that's actually more unique and different than it seems, bringing in a whole slew of new compilations. Breathe anxiously as you balance the timing between your automated sections and enemies with parachutes attached to them that you just can't seem to get right. Feel your self-guilt rise as you get your greasy fingerprints all over your Switch screen from trying to make a cool sections. And don't forget to set a time limit, screen scroll speed, the level length, day or night theme and pick between eight f*cking level themes all complete with good music! Yeah, good luck figuring this one out.

But you won't do it alone! In this game are tutorials clearly designed for kids that absolutely no one will have the patience to sit through unless they're extremely desperate to figure out something. Argue with your friends as you build a level together that will be an incoherent mess until about 2 hours in when it's finally half-decent and you're too tired to disagree with each other! And finally, play the barely functioning online multiplayer as you tackle multiplayer courses either with or against other players that will have you suffer through lag, leavers and having absolutely no option for communication other than that stupid app. Ahh, Nintendo… You sure are stubborn.

Then, after you've gotten sick of the lag, head to online to once again remind yourself how much you suck. Play through courses that will make you jealous you'll never be on the same level as the Japanese guy that could work for Nintendo in a heartbeat, or courses that will make you grit your teeth and scream in frustration because the suffering of others makes the level builders' panties wet. Or you could always play on Easy and Normal to prevent yourself from having an existential crisis as long as you don't desire to build or play better than those difficulties. Isn't competition great?

So put on that safety helmet and place all those level parts in a sequel that's way better than it has any right to be. Sigh in relief as Nintendo actually puts in effort for their 2D Marios again, as you play a sequel that could've easily been a port of Mario Maker 1 with some new 3D world graphics. Instead, it has an actually different style with 3D world graphics, new level themes with original Koji Kondo music for the games that didn't have those themes, a wacky day/night theme that allows for even more options, even more knick knacks to puzzle up your level with, the ability to dislike those bullsh*t kaizo levels and a cute story mode filled with addicting levels to give you some ideas. See, Nintendo? Effort gets people to buy your games again! Don't just copy paste or fix what isn't broken!

**Starring**

Bob The Builder (Mario)

Yes, I get it! I can use assist parts! (Luigi)

Big Boss (Toadette)

Wrecking Crew (Toads)

Mr. Stealyourparts (Eraser)

Doggone (Undodog)

The mascot of how to annoy people (Soundfrog)

Scalies (Bowser/Bowser Jr., Koopa Troopas, Boom Boom)

Furries (Meowser, playable characters wearing the Cat Suit)

Your amiibo collection collecting dust

And…

Construction Helmets!

**Super Never Make New Super Mario Bros. Again!**

Hey… remember to dislike those Kaizo levels, okay? We can't let the disastrous wasteland of terrible levels and screaming Youtubers that was the last Mario Maker happen again.


End file.
